Predestined
by writerformerly known as Kikyo
Summary: A Dream Dante has one night as a teen brings Vergil and himself closer together. But can a glimpse at the future and a promise change the outcome of what is to come? or will destiny choose it for them?


Hey Harajuku Chick here.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Devil May cry, No matter how much my mind says otherwise.  
Intro: This is my first Devil May Cry fic so be gentle but truthful. 

_Dream:  
Everything was dark, except for the image in front of him. He looked at the mirror, a black frame encircling it in front of him, he assumed he was looking at himself. White- silver short hair that almost covered one of his eyes, piercing blue eyes that looked back at him, pale white skin. Yet there was something different about him. He noticed the smirk that played on his lips. It was not his. He remembered always looking at that same smirk but it was never in something that reflected it back to him, it was always on someone who reflected it on to him. That smirked belonged to his other half. A perfect copy in every way, but there was always something different. The black frame disappeared and there he stood looking at his copy. There clothing slightly different. He, his usual red leather coat and leather back pants. His copy wore similar clothing, but instead of red he wore blue. He smiled at his perfect twin as he reached to touch him. He thought he was close enough to touch, but he guessed wrong. He took a step, but it also got him nowhere. Instead of getting closer, he got farther. He tried again taking more steps, but nothing seemed to get him closer. He could still see the smirk on his twin, as his speed picked up and he began to run toward him. Panting and sweating, he was still getting nowhere. This was getting ridicules. He had been in front of him close enough to look into his eyes, but now he was so far. He could still see his twin's smirk form where he stood but still, so far. "Verge? Why are you so far from my reach?" He questioned his twin from where he stood. But his twin did not answered he just smirked. All of a sudden flames surrounded his twin. He panicked when he saw the flames so close to his brother, he ran toward his other half as hard as he could, never getting closer.  
"Vergil! Get away from there, your going to get burned. Run toward me!" He screamed to his older twin. But the blue clad twin just stood there being engulfed in the flames, smirked still on his pink lips.  
"Vergil!" he screamed again. He was out of breath but he continued to run to him, yet he still never got closer. In horror he watched as his brother began to disappear as the flames got higher. "Vergil! Don't leave me, please." he begged as he reached toward the flames. But it was too late, all that was left was darkness._

He popped up out of his bed in a cold sweat. His silver hair clinging to his forehead. His body shaking as beads of sweat ran down his shirtless body. He looked around and noticed he was in his room. He swung his legs around to the side of the bed. The cold floor felt cool under his feet as he stood up. His legs felt weak under his weight but he had to go check. Opening the door of his room he walked out into the hallway. Passing the door to the bathroom he continued down the hall until he was face to face with a white door. Turning the door knob softly, he pushed the door and peeked his head in. To his surprise he noticed a figure on the bed sitting up. He could see the figures legs were bent and spread opened a little, his elbows resting on his bent knees. He closed the door behind him and made his way to the other side of the room. Getting on the bed he crawled his way up to the spread legs and nestled his body in between them. He rested his head on the others naked chest and wrapped his slightly shaking hands around the figures waist. "Bad dream little brother?' The figure asked in a playful tone.  
"And you?" He asked back.  
"Actually, dear brother, your dream woke me." He answered tone still the same.  
"Sorry." He answered sheepishly.  
"Are you going to tell me about it?" He asked curiously.  
He shook his head, not wanting to retell his dream.  
"Verge, don't ever leave me, ok?" His voice sounded desperate.  
"I would never leave you, Dante." He sad his tone low as he rubbed the small of his younger twin's back. "Why would you even ask me that"  
"In my dream you left me, Verge, you left me." Dante's body began to tremble again.  
"I would never leave you Dante, you know that. I love you too much to ever do that to you." Vergil pushed Dante away a little and place his hand under Dante's chin. Dante looked up at his perfect copy looking deep within his eyes.  
"I know, Verge. I love you too." Dante said a smile on his lips.  
Vergil bent his head a little and placed a small kiss on Dante forehead. Dante again laid his head on his brothers chest and began to swipe his fingers up and down Vergil's toned abs.  
"Verge?" Dante asked his voice almost a whisper.  
"Yeh, Dante?" Vergil answered.  
"Prove to me how much you love me." Dante raised his head and looked up at his older twin.  
"What?" Vergil asked honestly confused.  
"I want you to prove how much you love me, Vergil." Dante said again.  
"What thee hell are you talking about little brother?" Vergil asked still not getting it.  
Dante then ground his hips against his older brother. Vergil bit back a moan and looked down at his smiling twin.  
Dante sat up on his knees and leaned over Vergil's ear.  
"I want you to Fuck me, big brother." Dante said before licking the shell of Vergil's ear.  
"Dante." His older twin said his voice hard.  
Dante pulled away to look at Vergil's face. He noticed Vergil was serious.  
"What?" Dante asked.  
"Listen, moms down the hall and your really loud and I just don't think we should do this, and besides we do have to wake up for school in a couple of hours." Vergil said pushing Dante softly away.  
"How would you know how loud I am? You never had the pleasure of having me. And you know I can't stand school, so a day that I miss isn't gonna hurt anybody." Dante stated a smirk on his lips.  
"Katie." was all Vergil said.  
"Katie?" Dante, looked at his brother confused.  
"Katie gave you a hand job and you were so loud mom asked you if you were ok." Vergil stated in his know it all smirk.  
"Oh, yeh. I forgot about her." Dante said. " I promise I'll be quiet." Dante again reached for his brother.  
"Dante, no." Vergil said his voice harsh.  
Dante recoiled his arm and climbed off the bed. "All you had to say is that you didn't want me. I know your fucking that dick from school." Dante spit out bitterly.  
"Dante, Danny has nothing to do with this." Verge got off the bed also.  
"bull shit Verge, I see the way you look at him, why would you want me, right?" Dante turned angrily. He really hated that kid.  
Vergil reached out and grabbed Dante By his arm and pulling Dante against him.  
"You little brat. You always start going off like this when you don't get what you want." Verge said smirking. "Me and Danny just fucked once, that's it." Dante looked up at him. "but in school Danny said you guys were getting serious." Dante looked away a bit embarrassed.  
"Don't you think I would have told you." Vergil stated lifting Dante's chin so he could look at him. "And don't you ever think I would choose someone else over you. I would never do that to my heart." Verge said smiling at his brother. "And I do want you, Dante." Grabbing Dante's hand he placed it on his abs. Dante got the hint and dragged his hands down his abs until he reached Vergil's hard cock.  
"Then why didn't you want too." Dante began.  
"I already told you, your way too loud." Vergil cut him off.  
Dante blushed and looked up at his brother. Vergil bent down a little more planting a kiss on Dante's soft wet lips. Dante leaned into the kiss and let his brother nibble on his bottom lip before opening his mouth slightly. Plunging his tongue into Dante's warm mouth, he heard Dante moan and felt as he pushed up against him. He smirked a little, Dante was always was too excitable for his own good. He could feel Dante's cock pushing against his. Vergil was always use to Dante's closeness. Dante was always more affectionate and always demanded attention from his older twin, and Vergil never denied him. They had shared kisses before letting them go so far as if never to breathe again, but tonight was the first time Dante had every asked for sex, it just never went past kisses here and there. "Must have been a really bad dream for Dante to ask for something like this." Vergil wondered to himself. "Verge, please." Dante whined pressing against his older twin. Dante pulled away from Vergil and dropped to his knees. In a heartbeat, he had pulled down Vergil's plaid pajamas and with one smirk up to his brother he took the huge cock in whole. Vergil choked a moan as his little brother sucked him off. Dante was always a sneaky little prick. Dante gripped at Vergil's milky strong thighs. He wanted this for so long, but was worried about Verge's reaction, but after that dream he didn't care anymore. The mere thought of losing Vergil and being left alone was to painful.  
"Shit, Dante." Vergil said twining his fingers in Dante's silky silver hair.  
Dante just sucked harder hearing his brothers lust filled voice. Dante twirled his tongue around the head of his cock before pushing his mouth back down his brothers shaft. All of a sudden Dante felt his brother pushing him away and bringing him up to his feet.  
"Verge, I wasn't don…" Dante was not allowed to finish, do to the mouth crashing over his. Verge tasted himself all over Dante's mouth. He pushed Dante down onto his bed and climbed over him. He kissed Dante passionately again and pulled away to suck on his neck. "Mmm, Verge, that's feels so good." Dante whined, as Verge sucked and bit Dante's pale throat.  
He began to kiss downward until he ran into one of Dante's dark peoples. Enclosing his mouth over he licked and sucked at it bringing it to a hard peak, then moving over to do it to the other.  
"Oh, god, Verge. Stop being such a fucking tease." Dante complained.  
Vergil smirked a little as he continued his trip downward stopping to dip his tongue into Dante's navel causing Dante to thrash about the bed.  
When Vergil reached his destination he looked up the awaiting lust filled eyes. He smirked before taking Dante in whole. Dante tried biting his lips, grabbing the sheets, but Vergil's talented tongue was doing things to him, he couldn't think. Verge ran his tongue up and down his length, before engulfing just the head. Swirling his tongue around the slit and tasting the pre cum just as Dante had done to him, he heard his brother let out a rather loud moan.  
"ummm, Verge." Dante let out another loud moan before Vergil was forced to cover Dante's mouth but Dante not appreciating it, proceeds to bite it. Verge pulls away for a moment to glare at his younger brother before deciding paybacks a bitch, so with his free hand Vergil slips a finger into Dante and begins his search, hearing a howl from Dante, Vergil figured he found it. Dante began to thrash about behind his hand, and starts to lick Vergil's palm the sensations were driving him crazy. With one last suck Dante comes hard and into Vergil's awaiting mouth and moaning Vergil's name. Letting Dante ride his orgasm Vergil takes the time to reach for his drawer and grabbed a small tube.  
"Are you sure Dante?" Vergil asked looking down at his glowing brother.  
Dante reaches up to his brother and kisses his softly on the lips. That was all Vergil needed. After coating his fingers Vergil enters one and began to move it in and out, going now to a second and adding a scissoring movement. Dante begins to push back against his hands. Then the third is added. A little pain but Dante knows he can handle it. After all he is a half demon. Dante finally begins to push back against the three fingers, now he wants something more. Coating his cock Vergil positions himself in Dante opening and with one last kiss he enters he little by little until he's buried in Dante's heat to the hilt.  
He waits for Dante to get comfortable before he begins to move at a slow rate. In and out causing them both to moan.  
"God, Vergil, Harder, please harder." Dante began to moan as he wrapped his legs around Vergil's waist.  
Picking up his pace he began to thrust in and out harder and faster. At the same time wrapping pale hands around Dante's cock and pumping him in tune with there thrust. "Umm, Verge aaaa'mmm gonna cum." Dante tried to say.  
One last thrust sends both over the edge. Moaning each others names. Pulling out of Dante Verge got up from the bed and grabbed a small towel. Wiping them both down Vergil climbed back into bed wrapping his arms around his younger twin. Dante leaned against his chest sated. "That was wonderful Verge." Dante said kissing his brother.  
"I know." Vergil stated jokingly running his hand through Dante's silky hair. "so were you, baby brother"  
"I love you Vergil and don't ever leave me." Dante said before drifting off to sleep.  
"I love you too, Dante. And I won't." Vergil stated. Circling his arms around his brother he let sleep over take him.

So how did you guys like it? The lemon wasn't that good, but I'm a newbie so what do you expect. Don't worry I still have other chapters to work on and I'll probably get better at it.


End file.
